I Am
by FlamesOfFury
Summary: Hiro Granger. Brother of Tyson, hear my thoughts of his battles through G Revolution.


FlamesOfFury-Hiro POV! Kinda new, I don't think anyone really has touched this. If I get the reviews for this. I'll do his POV for the other world championship battles,Kai VS Tyson and then a long one through BEGA.

I kinda made it him a bit more angrier and stuff but there you go...

Review as I'm off school with my mouth all numb and throbbing...

* * *

**I Am…-FlamesOfFury**

You were so small back then, me as your big brother, I had to give you coaching and advice, I taught you almost everything you know. When I saw almost I never taught you to be so over confident of your abilities.

The thing with beyblading is that you never know if you are going to win or lose, it takes skill, perfect timing and execution at your opponent. I told you this over and over again and what do you do?

Give an arrogant demand to Ray and Lee in the first round and you lost. It almost seemed like you wanted to prove something to someone but I thought if you can't control your emotions with one of your team-mates. I knew you wouldn't be able to control them when you would go up against Kai in the next round.

That's why I kept you off the team, I know you may feel other thoughts of Kai when you think of him, heck I have seen the way you look at him and admire him from afar. To think, that my brother might be gay was a little confusing after I saw your relationship with Hilary.

Needless to say I kept you off the team and made Daichi and Kenny battle, I knew that we would win that even without you, my gut-feeling was telling me that Kai would do something rash, he wanted to battle you, that's why he left the team, the thought of never battling you again drove him away to the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Kai did the thing I thought he would; I was calm that day as he drove his blade towards me. He was angry with me I could see it in his eyes. Revenge must be going through his mind. I calmly replied to Kenny as he asked me why Kai would do something like that.

"A win is a win" I stated firmly, I couldn't look at him, I am not a nice guy when people get on the wrong side of me, I am sort of a disciplinarian when it comes to beyblading. I never said a word as Kenny went up to face up against Tala. I knew he would lose, it was guaranteed but maybe if Tyson was watching him battle or thinking of Kenny while he goes up against the leader of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Maybe he would return to his senses rather than this over confident little cunt I now had for a little brother. Daichi and Hilary were shouting encouragement, Tala was playing mind games, Tyson was god knows where?

I stood up, swallowing hard, I was the coach of this team and one of my bladders was in trouble.

"Kenny!" I shouted.

He turned; I looked at him seeing a sad look of determination with a hint of sacredness, for some reason he looked up to Tala probably his toughness, his tall posture or perhaps his handsome looks that gave him an edge with fangirls.

"You can't give him, you're the heart and soul of this team, where's your blader's spirit?" I shouted.

"But Coach, I can't do this on my own…" He mumbled back.

"You've got to stop thinking of other things, concentrate on right now and forget about Tyson!"

I sat back down as Kenny was a little shocked at my outburst. I sat down ignoring the gazes of both Hilary and Daichi.

Tala began taunting him again as I glanced over to Kai. He wasn't looking at the battle. He didn't need to say a word; I knew why he wasn't looking. He was worried about his friend; he knew that he had no chance against his team-mate.

I smiled briefly before I saw Kenny looking down.

"Just to prove you're wrong against Tyson, I'm not going to give up!" I heard him yell.

He had done it, he had found his inner confidence, no matter who your opponent is, there is always a chance that they could fall to your spirit, no one can break that except for you.

I smiled.

"Aragh! You talk too much!" Tala yelled.

"No matter if Tyson shows up this battle is going to be mine. Wolborg finish him!"

I watched in amazement as Kenny put up a defence to stop Tala in his tracks.

"Come on Hopper, let's show Tala what we can really do!" Kenny shouted.

Tala cried out as Kenny launched an attack.

Kenny launched his special attack Frog Splash.

I looked on in horror, what the hell was Kenny thinking?

Tala easily counted blow but Kenny kept going back and back trying to break through his defences.

I breathed in slowly and ruffled my blue hair.

The crowd was getting on his side and Daichi was shouting encouraging him to beat him.

He looked to be in control but I knew that he didn't have the power to last.

I saw Tala glance back to Kai; his face was intimidating and deadly. He was silently urging him to defeat him.

Tala turned back round seeing Kenny launch another attack. He growled.

I knew what was coming; I had seen the same thing when I saw Tyson fight Tala all those years ago.

Kenny launched another attack but Tala dodged.

"You've had your chance now it's my turn…" He yelled.

I growled as I saw his Wolborg light up, the sound of his engine gear was now the sound of Kenny's inevitable defeat.

"Pay attention Daichi!" I snapped.

Kai watched fascinated as I heard Tyson shouting out to Kenny.

"NOVAE ROG!" Tala shouted.

Tala brought his hands to himself and spread them back out. Ice surrounded his blade as I saw Wolborg run towards Kenny's blade. Ice formed around freezing it in mid air and Tala's blade crashed through the ice, smashing it as well as Kenny's blade.

Kenny's blade broke apart before falling to his feet.

Daichi was shocked at this. Foolish boy…

The only thing that was good about this was that I saw Kai's hint of some sort of feeling as Kenny's blade scatter to the floor.

Kenny watched Tala's blade as it slowly dropped back down after its power burst.

I had figured out how to beat Tala but I decided not to tell my team, I won't always be here to help them…

Tala grabbed his blade, smirking, I shook my head. You almost lost that fool…

Tala went back to his team and Kenny slowly came back to our bench. Next was Daichi VS Tala.

I wondered if the little kid could handle it but I was confident of his abilities even if his fellow tag team partner wasn't, speaking of the devil, Tyson appeared held by two security guards.

He demanded to take the place of Daichi in the tie-breaker. The nerve of him, returning after having a fucking rant about him not blading.

Daichi stepped in, he was confident that he was going to battle Tala and was going to win. I looked to Kenny who was with his tools and blade bits hurryingly trying them to get together.

Hilary went over to him and he proudly showed off a new base he had just built. Not bad in a space of like a minute…

Kenny fixed it to Daichi's blade and I nodded at them confirming my approval.

* * *

Review please! 


End file.
